


Captured

by Burgie



Series: My Dark Princess AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa gets captured by Dark Core, but one of the Generals takes an interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

“Boss, we caught this snooping around the base.” A girl was thrown to the floor and then just lay there. She wasn’t dead or unconscious, just unmoving.

“Did you have to paralyse her?” asked Jessica. “Look at her, she’s terrified.”

“I didn’t,” said the goon who’d been holding her. “She’s just scared I think.”

“Of course I’m scared,” said the girl. “You grabbed me and dragged me here. I heard what you were saying.”

“Don’t threaten the prisoners unless they threaten you first,” said Sands. “Dismissed, we’ll deal with her on our own.”

“Hey, I recognise you,” said Sabine. “You’re Louisa, that girl who was riding around the winery. She rides really well. Not as well as me, of course, but still really well.”

“Then what is she doing here?” asked Sands.

“I’m not going to tell you that,” said Louisa.

“I didn’t think that you would,” said Sands. “Girls, one of you lock her up and interrogate her. We’ll get the truth out of her one way or another.”

“Not likely. I’m not going to betray my friends,” said Louisa.

“You will if we torture you,” said Sabine. “Or Jess can get secrets out of you her own way.”

“And how is that?” asked Louisa. She looked up at Jessica and then immediately looked back at the ground. Jess laughed.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” said Jess. “The realisation that I’m hot.” She smiled down at their newest prisoner. “Looks like it’ll be my method.”

“I still don’t know what that is,” Louisa muttered to the ground.

“Well then, you’ll soon find out,” said Sabine. “Come on, prisoner, into the cells with you.”

Jessica followed after Sabine as her sister escorted Louisa to the prison cells. The girl could keep her footing at least, and for that Jessica was glad. At least the fear-induced paralysis seemed to have worn off. Though maybe she was partially to thank for that. Maybe Louisa didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of a hot girl.

“What, aren’t you going to chain me up or something?” asked Louisa.

“The prison cells are three walls of concrete under tonnes of water,” said Sabine. “If you try to teleport out, you’ll end up either stuck in the wall or crushed under the pressure of the water. The bars are also made of iron.”

“I’m not a fairy and I can’t teleport,” said Louisa. “I can just talk to horses.”

“So far,” said Sabine. “Alright, here’s your cell.” She pushed Louisa into the tiny little concrete room and then closed the door. “I’m going to see if there’s anything else that daddy wants me to do.” She left the room, seeming quite pleased with herself.

“’Daddy’?” Louisa echoed. Jessica rolled her eyes.

“Sands has made himself a father figure to us,” said Jess. “You’re probably surprised that a monster like him can have a heart.”

“Well, yeah, actually,” said Louisa. “I thought he’d kidnapped Justin for bad reasons.”

“You thought he was going to brainwash him into becoming one of us,” said Jessica. “Yes, I know, I read your thoughts.”

“You can do that?” Louisa looked scared. Well, not scared exactly, more embarrassed. Jessica grinned.

“Oh yes,” said Jess. “Just like I can read your thoughts now. You’re thinking that I’m really hot and that you really don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of me.”

“Well, you are,” said Louisa. “Maybe under different circumstances or in another life, I’d ask you out.”

“It’s unhealthy for a prisoner to date their jailor, though,” said Jess. 

“Not to mention that you’re a bad guy,” said Louisa.

“Oh, I’m a bad girl. There’s a difference,” said Jess. She winked, and then laughed as Louisa blushed bright red.

“Why are you flirting with me if you’re trying to get information out of me?” asked Louisa. “You are flirting, aren’t you? I can’t tell.”

“You can’t tell when someone is flirting with you?” asked Jessica. “What are you, a nun?”

“No. Just a dateless loser,” said Louisa.

“Oh. Well, I was. Because it’s fun,” said Jess. “And I can’t really stop flirting. It just happens. It was useful when I was the Dark Princess, but now that I’m just a Dark Rider…”

“You were a princess?” asked Louisa.

“Yes,” said Jess. “Until father decided to perform the Dark Ceremony. I used to conquer worlds. Command armies. Now I just have to ride a horse in a ceremony.” She scowled down at the ground.

“You look like a princess,” said Louisa. Jessica looked back up at her and found Louisa looking at her. Then the girl blushed and looked away.

“Thank you,” said Jess. “Really?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Just the way you hold yourself. And the way you dress, you look like a warrior princess.”

“Nobody else noticed,” said Jess. She smiled. “Maybe it won’t be so bad having you around.” She considered taking Louisa back to her room. But with how shy the girl was, nothing would happen. Or no, maybe she’d end up crying.

“Well, it won’t be so bad having a princess for a jailor,” said Louisa. “Especially one who looks good. I just hope that the Dark Princess is a kind jailor.”

“Call me that again,” said Jess. “It sounds nice when you say it.”

“What? Oh. Dark Princess,” said Louisa. Jess shivered. In delight, it looked like. Louisa grinned and then looked at the ground, biting her lip. Jess grabbed her chin and pulled her face to the bars, kissing her. And then she let her go, glaring at the bars.

“I’ll be back,” said Jess. “I have to go to my room and take care of something.” She looked at Louisa carefully to gauge her reaction and knew that she’d made the right choice when she saw her blushing.

After Jess had left the prison part of the rig, Louisa sat down in her cell and touched her lips. She’d been scared, but not anymore. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She was scared, in a way, but more nervous. Maybe Jess would want more, and she wouldn’t be able to deliver. But she got the feeling that she wouldn’t really have to do anything but be herself. The Dark Princess would know what to do.


End file.
